Garrick
Description Garrick looks like most Half-Orcs, he has greyish skin, his canine teeth are large enough to be considered tusks,his ears are slightly pointed, his coal-black hair is thick, and his muscles are large from years of training. Personality Garrick is tough, disciplined, honourable, and serious, it is rare for him not to keep his word and he never breaks his code, in battle he tends to take risks and focus mainly on offence, not really caring if he lives or dies. Garrick's Code -Never murder an innocent -Don't attack someone who has surrendered -Respect the law -Don't betray an employer History 1) He was abandoned at an orphanage in a city, when he was twelve he was recruited by Gallius Trenarr, the leader of a Mercenary group called the "Daring Wolves". 2) For three years Garrick was trained, he learnt how to effectively use many weapons, his discipline was beaten into him, and he was taught how to be honourable, when he finished his training he begun fighting as a member of the Daring Wolves. 3) After two years as a warrior of the Daring Wolves, Gallius spoke to Garrick in private and confessed a great secret before jumping off a cliff, after that the Daring Wolves fell apart and Garrick left to travel alone. Goals Character: Survive without breaking his code. Player: I would like Garrick to find a true purpose in life during his adventures. Secrets The one Garrick knows: Garrick knows that Gallius assassinated the daughter of a nobleman for a great deal of money, and it eventually drove him into a depression which led to his suicide. The one he doesn't know: The nobleman discovered that his daughter was murdered by the Daring Wolves and sent a dozen assassins after them in vengeance. Connections Cynril Varion, a wandering Half-Elf Bard. He and Garrick meet every once in a while, when they do they mostly swap stories, Cynril tells the outlandish tales he has heard and Garrick tells him of the battles he has had, Cynril would also turn Garrick's battles into tall tales. Gorgrum Blackhammer, an ageing Half-Orc blacksmith that took care of the Daring Wolves' weapons and armour, Gorgrum was raised in an Orc tribe but has never told anyone why he left it. Gorgrum helped teach Garrick in the ways of a Warrior, he also taught him about Orcish culture and the language of Orcs. Thadius Dumard, the arrogant son of a nobleman. One day while in the city Garrick accidentally bumped into Thadius, knocking the smaller man into a puddle of mud, causing the woman next to Thadius to giggle, Thadius was outraged and challenged Garrick to a duel, the next day they duelled and Garrick beat him easily, Thadius gained a hideous scar on his face from the fight and plans on getting revenge on Garrick for his humiliation and ruining his "beautiful" face. Memories/Mannerisms/Quirks 1) One of Garrick's fondest childhood memories was the smell of fresh bread from the nearby bakery. 2) When talking, Garrick is often blunt and quick to the point. 3) Garrick is quick to solve his problems through violence. Category:Half-orcs Category:Fighters